


Somewhere Between 中间地带

by ElisaDay



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaDay/pseuds/ElisaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本文为译文，感谢damnslippyplanet的授权。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Between 中间地带

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Somewhere Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065788) by [damnslippyplanet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnslippyplanet/pseuds/damnslippyplanet). 



Somewhere Between

中间地带

|Somewhere between the swamp and the mountains. Somewhere between fear and sex. Somewhere between God and the Devil  
|passion is and the way there is sudden and the way back is worse.  
|~Jeanette Winterson, The Passion  
|在沼泽与山脉之间。在恐惧与性感之间。在上帝与恶魔之间，激情躁动，前路陡峭，回头更难。  
|~珍妮特·温特森，《激情》※1

汉尼拔小心翼翼抱着花瓶绕过拐角；他装的水也许太多了点，但百合类的花卉汲水总是不知餍足。由于威尔固执己见地坚持两人的生活习惯需要做出改变，他只能在自己仍被允许的为数不多的方面、比如歌剧艺术上来弥补。

他的视线被一大束五彩缤纷的花朵所遮蔽，可能正是因此才没看到威尔沿着走廊过来，直到突然闻到一阵肥皂与干净肌肤的香气才反应过来——可惜为时已晚，转眼就要撞上，无法躲闪。他好歹横挪了一步，但后果是两人撞上时花瓶向汉尼拔自己而不是威尔倒过去，水浸湿了他的衬衫（没穿马甲，又一项让步），沉重的玻璃花瓶砸在地毯上砰然一响。

威尔差点摔倒，他压到汉尼拔身上，紧接着蓦然退开，仿佛这短暂接触会将他烫伤。仿佛他不小心碰到了火炉。他双眼圆睁站在那儿，腰下松松垮垮围着一条浴巾，手中拿着另外一条，看来是用来将湿发擦干的。

威尔此刻的样子不比汉尼拔观赏过的任何画廊里展示的雕像逊色，当他开口说话时这效果稍稍崩塌了一些，“见鬼！对不起。我没有注意。见鬼。你要这个吗？”

他将手中的毛巾递给汉尼拔，汉尼拔茫然意识到自己取过了它（毛巾是半湿的，对他能起到的作用有限），但全凭的是肌肉记忆，未经过清醒的思考。汉尼拔的理性思维此刻在脑中无意义地转着小圈圈，试图弄明白为什么来到这里好几周了，自己竟从未真正 _看_ 过威尔。

他看过了，但只是在有心理准备的情形之下。是时候检查威尔伤口缝线了，于是他会小心让自己进入职业的临床状态，专心照料手掌之下那方寸肌肤。他还没有真正思考过——可能没有允许自己去想——将威尔当做一个整体，当做一个会呼吸的、活生生的 _（完美，他多么完美啊，怎么能不被放在博物馆里？）_ 人，从某种特殊的视角。

也许他曾在心底告诉自己，他不是从那种特殊的视角对威尔产生的 _兴趣_ 。比那个要超脱。他的兴趣在威尔的聪明才智与敏感情绪，接近精神层面的东西，不一定要参杂肉欲。一个嗜好驳杂的人不需要满足自己的所有欲望才能得到满足。

显然仅仅一步踏错，再加上一条绑得粗心大意的毛巾，就能让他意识到自己根本没有那么超脱。

他依稀听到自己说“谢谢。别介意，只是些水而已，”不由自主地。他让自己的舌头忙起来，才不会说出些蠢话，比如： _我们究竟在等什么，请让我随你回到卧室，或者你只要向后退一步避开地板上的烂摊子，我好立刻屈膝在你面前。_ 这样就能避免他从威尔几乎毫无体毛的胸膛开始舔舐水珠，那些小小的水滴叫人神魂颠倒地、迷人地附着在他胸口。

他恍惚了一瞬，体会着这一阵痛苦折磨。老实说，如果让他分辨，他无法辨明这有关情欲还是审美欲望——说不定他早忘了其中差别，说不定从来就没什么差别——看着其中一滴水滴开始沿着威尔的躯体缓缓蜿蜒向下，向下，再向下……

看来威尔脸红时全身都会泛红，在注意到威尔身上其他部位的皮肤泛起红潮使得腹部的伤疤显得尤其鲜明时，汉尼拔才意识到这一点。他踌躇的询问“……汉尼拔？怎么……”让汉尼拔开始怀疑自己到底盯了多久。

他觉得自己还是不知道的好。汉尼拔从未真正经历过尴尬时刻，但或许他还是不要知道自己究竟能多接近尴尬才好。

他竭尽全力收拾起自己的情绪。他徒劳地用威尔的毛巾拍打了一会儿，又将它递回去，说了声“谢谢”，忍耐良苦没让两人手指接触。他有种突如其来的预感，现在任何身体接触都会泄露太多他自己刚刚醒悟的自我。

为了让自己忙起来，他跪下身子，开始捡拾从花瓶中散落的花梗。他没有， _没有_ 向上看，没有试图估测威尔是否也跟他一样，突然警醒于二人的相对位置。只要他伸出手来就能如此轻易地将手搁到威尔腰间，就在那该死的毛巾之上，也许还能再往里探一探。他可以将对方朝前拉一步，威尔会埋怨踩到了湿漉漉的脏地毯，但汉尼拔将让他很快无暇他顾……

当威尔退得足够远，远到汉尼拔能消灭掉脑海中瞬间迸发的色彩鲜活的幻象，他终于如释重负。威尔咕哝着，“嗯，我可以帮你的忙，需要的话。给我一分钟穿条裤子。”

他成功回答，“不用担心，一会儿就能打扫完毕。你穿好衣服时我就已经清理好了。去吧。”

他没有将视线从地毯上抬起来，直到看见威尔转身离开。但他确实看了，他情不自禁，像威尔从前那样。威尔赤裸的肩胛如同刀刃，或者像是翅膀，汉尼拔想扑上去，毫不在意会被它们割伤，或是被它们剥去自己的外壳。

汉尼拔张开一只手掌，心不在焉地摩挲着自己的大腿，他突然意识到这与触摸威尔赤裸湿润的肌肤毫无相似之处。他突然硬得夸张，这感觉如此剧烈，剧烈又脆弱，毫无章法可循。各种情绪纠结在一起，他以前从未有过这种感受。或许曾有一次，紧接着就是一场残酷的、差点无法生还的坠落。

老实说，他不确定这次的结果会有何相异。

门在威尔身后关上。

汉尼拔独自一人跪在走廊，围绕他的是他被毁掉的花艺残骸，但他现在一点儿也不在意了。他从胸口到脚尖都湿哒哒的，他无法分辨自己是确实在颤抖，或者只是感觉像是在颤抖。

五分钟之前有什么东西在这条走廊泼溅出来，毁于一旦，他不确定只是这些花儿。他刚刚发现自己终究还是凡人，显而易见。忽然之间，痛至心扉，凡人。

以如此奇特的方式认识到。

贝德莉娅该如何发笑啊。

他疑惑威尔是否已得知，或他是否最终才发现汉尼拔终究拥有一颗人类的心。他疑惑自己能将这个秘密隐匿多久，或者根本不想躲藏。

————————————————————

威尔的手造成了汉尼拔的困扰。

或者如果想要精确地说，是威尔的手的存在感困扰着汉尼拔。 _‘无论如何’_ ，当他思考之时挫败感甚至都在他心中的声音里回荡， _‘在我慢慢疯掉之前先弄明白。否则我只会变得更加疯狂。而且还没那么慢。’_

如果仔细回忆的话他能含糊记得，威尔一直是只触觉动物。不是对人而言；就汉尼拔目击到的情况，威尔几乎从不与任何人主动进行肢体接触。但每当威尔坐立不宁之时，他就会在汉尼拔的办公室内焦躁不安地来回转圈。摸摸这个，碰碰那个。用手指拂过书架或者椅背，捡起汉尼拔桌上的小摆件，然后心不在焉地放回去，而且从来都没能物归原处。事实上，他没有污染更多犯罪现场简直是个奇迹。

汉尼拔想他一定曾在关于威尔的笔记里对此记过一笔。类似于 _在特别焦虑或是担心的情况下会从周围环境中寻求身体接触以作为重获安全感的手段_ 之类的话。即使不是同样的字眼，也是类似的乏味无趣的措辞。当时吸引住他的是那份焦虑，而不是那双手。

如果现在要他记笔记，笔记上可能就会是这样： _总是喜欢摊开手掌触摸物品表面，即使静静坐着时——桌子，扶手椅，前几天还有一棵树。或是漫不经心地摩挲自己的胡茬，露出曾戴过婚戒的那只手指上的一圈浅印。他的心理医生不再清楚这是否是一种寻求安全感的方法，或是某种感官安慰，还是想保持平衡。他的心理医生同样无法平衡。他的心理医生以前从未对一棵树感到过妒忌。_

尤其此时此刻，汉尼拔的困扰在于威尔的手就搁在他腰上。差一点就搁在他的腰上。这样的动作从前也许有过几十次了，而他从来无知无觉，但现在汉尼拔骨髓深处有什么东西已经变得不同，并且看来已经无法扭转。或者说，也许他并没有真心想要扭转回来。

啊，是啊，这样的动作从前也许有过几十次了，在汉尼拔忙于烹饪无法代劳之时，威尔与他擦肩而过，从橱柜中取出酒杯。第一次威尔轻轻碰了碰他，抱歉地说了一句“从你后面过，小心”。现在的感受与那时相比截然不同。他只能期望威尔以为他不留神被吓到，别对他的大惊小怪多想。

汉尼拔身体里每一根神经都似乎被重新定向，感知身后威尔逼近的身体，手中的菜刀差点切到手指。手指是抢救回来了，但正在切片的一块姜滚了开去，咕噜噜滚过台面落到地板上。不要紧。至少自己还是幸运的，只有一点生姜少许百合有所阵亡。

这种火花四溅的警惕感还没转化为更原始的本能，汉尼拔亦还来不及有意识地接近，威尔就已经取到水杯离开。在威尔走到厨房另一端倒水时汉尼拔试图不要将视线黏在他身上。他试图不要凝视威尔喝水时喉结滚动的样子。他的努力全都不幸失败，只好恶狠狠盯着切菜板，因为威尔下巴的肌肉动作又是一件他不需要看、更不能细想的事情。

他们两人之间暂时达成的战战兢兢的平衡、以及互相伤害的前科已经麻烦透顶了，不需要添上这些更混乱的东西。如果可以他宁愿将它摒弃。

可这明明是个谎言。

这是个谎言，汉尼拔也许可以对世上所有人说谎（不过他更喜欢真假参半及含沙射影），但他极少对自己撒谎。

他无法将它摒弃。

无论这是什么，无论多么不可思议，它是一种全然崭新的感受，汉尼拔不是会在新生感受面前退避三舍的人。尤其是像这样点亮内心，销魂蚀骨的感动。他会观察自己的弱点，他会接受它带来的一切快乐与苦痛，他会控制它，然后将它锁在自己的记忆宫殿里，在那里、并且只在那里慢慢体会。

威尔不需要知道。如果他永远不知道，他也许会留下来，这就够了。可能，可能够了。

必须够了。

————————————————————

这是架钢琴而非羽管键琴，甚至都达不到他心目中好钢琴的标准，但随着时间流逝，汉尼拔发现自己越来越常被它吸引。言语撩拨太危险。眼神接触同样太危险。而音乐就像避风港；它是一种威尔不会去说的语言，带来最安宁闲适的气氛。通过钢琴，他可以任意倾诉自己的感情。

他惯于晨间在用过早餐之后弹奏，日复一日，直到他的手指重拾被隔离在高墙之后丢失了多年的肌肉记忆。他愿意坦率地承认，在身陷囹圄的那几年阿拉娜对他的膳宿条件相当慷慨，为了安抚他几乎是有求必应。但钢琴还是太冒天下之大不韪了，他只能在记忆宫殿里重温。

不过慢慢的，手感还是回来了。有时候他弹奏巴赫。有时候弹奏舒伯特（当演奏《小夜曲》※2的时候，他倾诉内心渴望之时如果心眼所见有一张特别的脸，那也是只限于他与钢琴之间的秘密）。他考虑过谱写新曲目，但太过心绪不宁，无法作曲。

头几天里威尔回避开来，也许是出于礼貌。汉尼拔那时在重新温习钢琴找回感觉，让手指上久未使用的小肌群回忆起拉伸与跳跃的节奏。他不悦地发现自己经常弹错琴键，他很感激威尔（至少装作）没有听到。

第四天，威尔坐在汉尼拔视线之外的楼梯上聆听。仿佛这样汉尼拔就不会知道一样。仿佛汉尼拔不是一直彻底地、痛苦地意识到威尔的存在感。更不必说威尔刚刚跑步归来，汉尼拔能够闻到他温暖的皮肤以及皮肤上汗水与阳光的气味。但既然威尔乐意躲藏，那就让他藏起来吧。汉尼拔为他隐形的听众演奏了肖邦，成功让他逗留了好几分钟才回去冲澡。

汉尼拔继续独自演奏，不去想威尔洗澡的样子。或者洗完澡的样子。或者更甚于此，被压倒在钢琴上的样子。

那一天他连续弹错了好几个音符，终于放弃。

第六天，威尔从暗处走了出来，靠在门框上听他演奏。这一次他跑过步、也冲过澡了，头发还是湿漉漉的。汉尼拔为他弹奏了德彪西的作品，《二首阿拉伯风格曲》及《浪漫圆舞曲》。威尔闭上双眼仔细聆听，汉尼拔想知道他到底从乐声中听到了什么。他毫无头绪；当音乐戛然而止，威尔只是再次懒懒半睁开那双仿佛能洞察人心的眼睛，看了汉尼拔许久，最后说了句“谢谢你的演奏会”，悄悄走出房间。

之后那天，汉尼拔来到起居室时发现威尔跳过了、起码是暂缓了例行晨跑，抱着平板电脑窝在厚重的扶手椅上。汉尼拔猜测他看到了犯罪揭秘网耸人听闻的最新头条。他停留在门口，出声问道：“我弹琴会妨碍你吗？”

当威尔愿意的时候他能给你最甜美的笑；汉尼拔觉得那颗仍然讶异于自己是个凡人的心脏被再度刺穿。以问题回答问题，威尔问：“你介意我留下来吗？”

“完全不介意。” _拜托。请你留下来。_

汉尼拔花了一会儿重新考虑今早选择的篇章。多数是巴赫。他演奏，威尔聆听，威尔是个安静却专心的听众。将威尔留在身边的愉悦让他最后弹得比预料中久了些，但他无法永不停歇地弹奏下去，他的手指最后还是渐渐停了下来。

他没有让自己转身去看威尔是不是一直在身边，但现在他看了，看到威尔再次凝视着他，沉默而若有所思，忘记了手中的平板电脑。他说：“谢谢。再一次。”

汉尼拔突然想到一个让威尔留下来的话题，问道：“你演奏过什么乐器吗？”

“钢琴，会一点，不过不像你那么精通。我曾经以为我可能某天会学习其他乐器，但从未有过机会。好像从来都找不到时间。”一丝苦恼、或者只是厌恶，在威尔表情上一闪而过，“除了人肉大提琴的那次短暂经历。”

汉尼拔仍然遗憾没能亲眼看到那次的犯罪现场；能亲耳听到那乐声一定很愉悦。然而当他说“希望我当时身临其境，”他的思绪更多仍萦绕在威尔演奏大提琴的视觉冲击，威尔的手指、威尔疯狂的眼神，在那许多年以前。

也许汉尼拔的表情泄露了太多，因为威尔对他笑得古怪、心照不宣。“是，我想你肯定喜欢。”然后他起身离开房间，但他在门口停了下来，回头看了看汉尼拔、钢琴、还有他的扶手椅。汉尼拔觉得自己察觉到了他声音里的一丝柔软，那是几许踌躇、甚至有所疑惑，他说，“你知道，我通常不是这样的※3。”

汉尼拔皱起眉头，疑惑于话题的方向，“我不确定你指的是什么。”

威尔接下来的话并未澄清汉尼拔的任何疑惑，他说，“我想起了遇到温斯顿那天晚上。我告诉过你吗？我认识你跟温斯顿前后不超过一个星期？”

汉尼拔仍然完全跟不上他的思路，但他接下话题，“那个星期一定很特别。”

“确实。你明天还会为我演奏吗？”

“随时，悉听尊便。”威尔离开之后，汉尼拔在钢琴边逗留了许久，手指幽灵般地在琴键上跳跃却没有奏出声音。他在考虑明天要给威尔演奏什么，并绞尽脑汁想要理解他关于狗的对话。

————————————————————

汉尼拔根本没有意识到自己偷偷摸摸窥伺了威尔多久，直到威尔开始回望他。这种转变几不可察，但是最近，比方说几天之前，每当他抬起头来多半会发现威尔的黑脑袋埋在书本里，或是凝视窗外，或者闭着双眼白日做梦，也许有关狗狗或者溪水。

现在威尔仍会这样。但是现在，他会观察汉尼拔，仿佛发掘出一个新爱好。仿佛汉尼拔是个待解之谜。也许这个谜他已经差不多完全解开，只落下寥寥最后几片拼图没有到位。

汉尼拔不知道这种转变的诱因，而这种无知觉让他感到浑身不自在。威尔沉默、好奇的凝视叫他心神不宁。他感觉像是被钉在原地展览，就像变成了自己的某个 _作品_ 。就好像威尔能够在汉尼拔混乱的、残忍的心上看懂他新近才发现的弱点。

汉尼拔，极少事物能让他回避眼神的，发现自己不自觉看向了别处。

还有许多其他变化，同样细微、也同样叫人心乱。

晨间咖啡已经有一段时间是由威尔负责了，但他通常会将咖啡留在厨房，随汉尼拔闲暇时自取。可之前的几天，他会给汉尼拔带去一杯，无论汉尼拔早上在哪里逗留。他姿态安然，只是将马克杯放在汉尼拔附近，不去打扰他的注意力，无论他正在做什么。但当这样渐渐形成习惯，汉尼拔开始期待起来。“期待”这种东西很陌生。

他们大多数时候都在安全屋内或者附近度过，避免不必要地过多出现在公众场合。因此当需要补给时，总是一人离开、另一个留在家中。威尔最近总是偏离计划，带回来一些其他的、他知道汉尼拔会喜欢的物品。汉尼拔不确定这些东西是新的，或者其实已经放在那儿很久，只是他一直没有注意到。直到现在突然，威尔做的 _每件事情_ 他都不自觉地关注起来。这种不知道快要把他逼疯，但他想不出办法询问。“犹豫”同样也很陌生。

大多时候，早餐之后威尔仍会来听汉尼拔弹奏钢琴，他将晨跑推迟了。这样威尔不得不在一天里最热的时候运动，那必定不太舒服，但他没有抱怨过。他只是持续不断地出席汉尼拔每次的演奏，仿佛这是汉尼拔专为迎合威尔的关注所做的御前演出。随后他会关于音乐发表一些温和而无伤大雅的评论，或者关于它提上一两个问题，接着就离开去跑步了。

在威尔跑步归来，穿过敞开的前门上楼沐浴换衣时，汉尼拔试图——他真的努力试过了——找个起居室之外的地方待着。他试过在厨房里清洗早餐餐盘，或者上楼到自己房间上网搜索有关二人通缉的消息，又或者外出待在花园里。这些都是完美的、合情合理的处所。

然而大多时候他发现自己还是来到起居室，在威尔回家时努力掩饰自己凝望的视线、避免被对方逮到。他发现自己疼痛地意识到威尔瘦削的身躯裹在汗湿的T恤里不知何故比光裸着上身看起来更加暴露。那紧贴着皮肤的织物让汉尼拔想要将脸贴在他潮湿的双肩之间，就在那儿，深深吸进他特别的气息。在更大胆的日子，他幻想可以舔去威尔颈窝处的点点汗滴。他幻想那热气是怎样从威尔皮肤上蒸腾起来，仿佛他再次自内而外燃烧起来。

有时威尔上楼沐浴前会向他回视，汉尼拔几乎肯定威尔完全知道他在想什么。那是种考量般的眼神；既不带一丝邀请、也不含一丝警告。也许他在询问，也许，但汉尼拔还不懂得该如何作答。

也许这就是威尔最后发现的——汉尼拔的优柔寡断，这就是他需要的最后一片拼图。因为在又一次双目相接的、茫然无果的对视之后，大约二十分钟之后，威尔回到楼下，已经洗过澡换回了便服——这是个与其他每一天都没有丝毫不同的日子——威尔回到起居室来，站在门口，好像等着汉尼拔注意到他。

好像他什么时候不是在汉尼拔的视线中心似的。

然后他说话了，温柔的话语却如同最锋利的刀锋刺穿他，“你这方面实在太糟糕了，不是吗？”他的指代也许包含无数可能，于是汉尼拔罕见地不知该如何回覆。威尔带着几分怜惜继续说，“我对你讲完过遇到温斯顿的故事吗？”

汉尼拔想要说“没有”，也许他只是想了想。

威尔一手梳理过仍有些潮湿的头发，半干半湿的发缕已经开始重新卷翘起来。他的视线聚焦在稍稍越过汉尼拔的地方，他回忆的时候总爱如此。“他一开始不愿到我这里来；遇到我之前的经历一定是造成他警惕性格的原因。我只好坐下来一动不动，每次给他一小块点心。我先把点心扔得很远，然后近一点，然后再近一点，直到他允许我的抚摸。然后再一块、再一块，当最后他终于愿意从我手上舔食，我才能把他拐进车里带回家。”

“我还是无法理解——”

“我还没说完。”仍然温柔，却毫不拖泥带水。汉尼拔不知道威尔想用这个故事表达什么，但他显然意有所指。“并不是说你把他带回家，然后就万事大吉了。重在过程，过程需要时间。你必须赢得狗的信任。他要感觉到安全才行。你不断从手中给予他食物，直到他愿意接受。你不断对他说话，用冷静温和的语气。他得明白你的声音就意味着 _家_ 。你必须为他打造一个他想要留在里面的家。同时他也在赢取你的信任——信任他不会咬你一口或者再次逃离，或者伤害狗群其他成员。”威尔叹了一口气，语调中的失落显而易见。“温斯顿相当容易驯服。无论他来自哪里，他都想要找一个家。而有的顽固家伙会让事情变得困难许多。 _你_ 就顽固的很。”

这样的对比让汉尼拔炸毛起来：“我不是你收养的流浪狗，威尔。而且严格说来，这里 _是_ 我的家。”

“没错，你不是。”然后威尔走了过来，穿过房间，缓慢沉着，就像对温斯顿那时一样。“让流浪狗知道我并不可怕很容易，因为我知道他们害怕什么、怎样避免。但我无法断定你害怕什么。然而你确实在恐惧什么东西，汉尼拔。你愿意告诉我吗？”

汉尼拔想要说他并未感到害怕。他只是 _担忧_ ，担忧威尔才是那个太容易被吓跑的。一句错误的言语或是一个错误的行动说不定就让他突然逃开。如果能够说出口，汉尼拔会讲他才没有害怕，但可能 _意识到_ 自己在数十年的独居之后不知怎样与另一个个体分享一个家——即使不去考虑某种不顾一切的单方面的渴望为事态加入了更加复杂的因素。他想摆脱这场对话。然而他听到自己念出威尔的名字，带着一丝无助又无望的语调。

也许威尔实际上也有点害怕，因为他继续说话之前明显下定了决心。“如果你不打算告诉我，我就只有猜了，因为我们不能总这样下去。如果我猜错了，别尝试戳我一刀，行吗？你现在拿了什么锐器在手里吗？”

他可能在开玩笑。汉尼拔几乎肯定这是个玩笑。但回顾两人的前科，他又不太确信了。于是他举起双手；空的，在将手中书本搁置一旁后。

看到这一幕威尔弯起嘴角露出一个微笑；这么说可能刚才他确实是在开玩笑。他伸出一只手说，“这儿来，请。”汉尼拔并不愿意过去。他不想佐证盘踞威尔脑海的荒谬念头，关于汉尼拔是一只需要驯化的流浪犬。

但他站起身来，像温斯顿或是任何其他流浪狗一样欣然向威尔走去。他不想仔细分析自己的行为。如果仔细想想，他说不定就会停下脚步了。

他不想停下脚步。因为当他走得足够近，威尔会告诉他，他抬起一只手掌放在汉尼拔肩头示意可以停下来了。然后威尔又将他拉得更近了些。他低声耳语，“别害怕。也别戳我刀子。我实在受够被捅刀了。”

然后他吻了汉尼拔，于是整个世界在在一阵战栗下静止下来。

————————————————————

汉尼拔忘记了，有些时候威尔也可以很温柔。那正是他吸引力不可分割的一部分，在很久以前、最初相识的时候。汉尼拔是如此欣赏威尔的二元性，那个对着汉尼拔词严厉色的、轻易就能融入凶手们心灵中最黑暗角落的人同时又能如此深切地关怀他的流浪狗小家庭、为阿比盖尔购买圣诞礼物、以及那么甜蜜地（同时也是那么不必要地）为将汉尼拔拖入黑暗而道歉。

那些记忆有时候像是发生在太久之前，被那之后的所有事情不断重新擦写，以至于汉尼拔也许不可原谅地遗忘了许多。他留恋威尔身沐鲜血咆哮的样子，他想起威尔坐在他的餐桌旁、向他编织美丽谎言的样子，他记得威尔向他保证要报复的样子。

他忘记了威尔也可以是 _这个样子_ 。

汉尼拔知道怎样对付暴力。他擅长以暴制暴。但他觉得自己在威尔温柔的表情下融化了，他抚摸汉尼拔颈背的手指是如此柔软，他吹到汉尼拔嘴唇上的呼吸、还有那并不急切的探索。他没有给汉尼拔任何借力反抗的机会，汉尼拔能做的只有沦陷。

缄默良久，呼吸相闻。只有嘴唇、还有手掌，汉尼拔的双手似有自己的意志一般在威尔腰际栖息了下来，但没有更冒犯的动作了。只有无言的质询与应答，探索与发现，要求与回应。高热、触摸、还有渴望。

美妙到几乎无法停止，更不敢冒进，或是奢望更多。

几乎。

两人分开之时汉尼拔发现自己不得不大口喘息，他也顾不得介意这样是否体面。他的手指在威尔腰际揪住他的衬衣，防止他再次退开，他也不是没察觉到这个动作将威尔的衬衣推了上来，露出一片肌肤。露出了，如果他低头看的话，威尔的伤疤，撩人地接近他指尖唾手可得的地方。

他没有低头看。他想对威尔做更多、而不是浅尝辄止。他想要饕餮飨宴。他想要活活吞食威尔，想要让他哀求自己再来一次。他想要、他渴望，他怎么会直到最近才发现？他对自己还有什么不了解的地方？

威尔的双手仍然驯服，眼神却狂野得多。看起来像是想要找他算账一样。他的表情里有那么一丝丝尖锐、无辜、愉悦、以及激烈。他的声音亦是如此，他说，“瞧？没那么可怕吧。”他稍稍握紧了环在汉尼拔颈背的手，指尖陷进了汉尼拔的皮肤、却没有用力。“我 _看到_ 你了。我看到你那样看着我。我再也无法忍受你日复一日那样看着我、却什么都不做。所以，要么别再那么盯着我看，要么就像现在这样。明白吗？”

仿佛他会有一丝拒绝的可能。仿佛汉尼拔不是正在分崩离析、心甘情愿地。

不确定是为什么，汉尼拔发现自己询问道，“你知道多久了？”这一点儿也不要紧，但他想要知道。

“比你知道得久，我肯定。你可得跟上轨道才行， _博士_ 。”威尔以气声低吟最后那个词，指甲以恰好的力度轻轻掐了掐汉尼拔颈间的皮肤，汉尼拔感到下腹处痛苦又美妙地痉挛起来。

 _噢。_ 汉尼拔想要反击这份摩擦，反击威尔抚摸处针刺般的疼痛，以及他声音里的挑衅。话说得够多的了。

他扑到威尔身上，这一次没有流连于表面；他的手在威尔腰间徘徊，舌头顶开威尔的嘴。他试图忽略覆在自己唇上那张嘴角挑起的得意笑容，仿佛这正是威尔蓄谋良久想得到的结果。也许他已经成功了。也许他了解所有汉尼拔不了解的自我。也许他能让汉尼拔好好学习一下。该死的小妖精。

该死的完美的小妖精。

也许会有其他的平行世界，事情不是如此发展的。在那个世界，一切随着时间流逝缓慢展开——晚餐后的一个吻，一场紧张的交谈，某个晚上略带傻气又叫人喜悦的轻吻。也许在那个世界里，他们中的某一个不知该怎么做、怎样才能互相取悦。也许在那个世界里，要经过许久、许久的互相试探才能进展到床上。

但这不是那个世界。威尔想要汉尼拔跟上轨道，而汉尼拔想要吃掉威尔的心——至少探索他每一寸肌肤、演奏他每一声音调。

不知道是谁把谁向卧室里拽的，总之他们朝那边去了，四肢跟舌头都纠缠在一起，衣物零零散散落了一路。汉尼拔在楼梯顶端犹豫了片刻，疑惑他们该进哪个房间，但这次还是威尔说了算。他毫不犹豫地把汉尼拔朝自己房间里拉去。

有那么一个瞬间汉尼拔疑惑起威尔对这个到底策划了多久、考虑得有多么全面，但他觉得还是不要追根究底了。迄今为止，主动权在手的威尔将汉尼拔恰恰带到了他梦寐以求的地方。干嘛要去争个胜负呢？尤其是在现在这样灭顶的冲动下。

于是他在威尔的引领下无可挽回地坠落悬崖，又一次。

————————————————————

踏进威尔房间让汉尼拔有一刻失神。自从住进这栋房子，他几乎从未踏足此地，他们两人如此礼貌而谨慎地互相试探着彼此的隐私与界限。

有一刻他想到了吸血鬼、门槛、邀请、以及清白无辜※4。然后他看到威尔仅仅站在一臂之遥，红扑扑的脸颊、乱蓬蓬的头发，整个儿志得意满的样子，然后他迅速下了一个决定： _这个世界上没有什么力量能够阻挡我，这间屋子里也没有什么无辜的天使，将礼节和优雅都挡在这扇门外吧。_

来这儿的路上威尔不知道将衬衫丢在何处了，而且莫名其妙地，只剩下一只袜子。汉尼拔比他的穿戴要整齐一些，不过这只意味着他有多几层要脱，管他呢，他此时此刻更加关心的反正不是自己的衣服。他仿佛看到重影——面前的威尔，和那天下午玄关的威尔，只几步之遥，汗津津的、慌慌张张，也几乎有这么近，却无法触及。

显然不再那么遥不可及。

他伸出手，喔天哪，威尔 _纵容_ 了他，顺从地靠了过来，贴紧汉尼拔温暖的手掌，让他爱抚自己胸膛与腹部的平坦和弧度。指尖轻轻刷过一侧乳头，一声愉悦的低吟似乎是从威尔胸口某处传出，将汉尼拔体内什么东西给点燃了。汉尼拔视线里的两个威尔模糊起来，融合成一个，只有他、唯有他，就在汉尼拔面前，朝他伸出手，灵巧地解开他胸口的纽扣。

威尔要再挪近一点才好解开他的扣子，但他得寸进尺地欺身更近。近到倾身过来在汉尼拔下巴上种下一个火热潮湿的吻，又接着攻占下面的脆弱皮肤。近到汉尼拔浑身一颤地意识到他明白威尔·格雷厄姆此刻想要他 _闻_ 到什么，让他几乎缴械投降。

剩下的衣物似乎怎么都脱不光，接下来似乎变成一场战役：不知道是谁要扯掉哪颗纽扣、拉开哪条拉链、抽掉哪根皮带，又是谁把谁推倒在床上。当然并不是真的要争个输赢。有一百种不同的方法可以继续，如果这是真实的、不是某个狂热的春梦，汉尼拔希望什么时候能被允许将每一样一一实行过来。但这一次，第一次，也许只是幻觉的一次机会，决不能以其他方式，只能由汉尼拔的嘴唇来探索威尔允许他探索的每一个角落。

威尔向后跌落的同时飞快伸出一只手臂，缓解了落到床上的冲力——这张小床容纳他们两个人实在有够局促。冲撞的力道让他小小地 _唔_ 了一声，不过他看来并不介意，只是抬起头来、扩张的瞳孔暗沉沉看着汉尼拔，“你看起来像是想要吃掉我的心。”

 _活生生的、血淋淋的、滚烫地握在我手中，_ 汉尼拔如是想却不打算如是说，不过也许他已经说出口了，因为在现在的情形下他已经完全失去了控制力；也许从最开始就已经失控了。

他的话也许太过骇人听闻。这一瞬间他以为自己毁掉了一切。然而威尔，变化莫测的、叫人恼火的威尔·格雷厄姆，再一次对他绽放了那朵甜美、温柔的笑容，粉色的舌尖一闪而逝、卷过他的下唇，叫汉尼拔差点丧失理智，他说，“ _神呐_ 。当然啦，你就是这样。过来。”

汉尼拔过去了。他当然欣然从命。他还有什么选择？

这是一张非常小的床铺，说真的，对两个成年男人来讲。但他们能搞定。

汉尼拔彻彻底底地品尝了威尔的肌肤，开始于他喉间的皮肤下面、脉搏跳动之处，缓缓向下、以他所能忍受的最慢的速度拓展——比他意欲的还是快了点。威尔在汉尼拔唇下颤动，时而迎合、时而反抗、时而无措。汉尼拔在威尔腹部蜿蜒着的那条细细的疤痕上方停留的片刻，威尔并没有笑、没有抗议、也没有退缩。他一动不动，紧紧扯住汉尼拔头发的那只手掌却松了开来，轻轻抚摸了一下，他说，"没关系。 _没关系_ ，汉尼拔。那是很久以前了。别停下来。"

于是汉尼拔没有停下来。就这么简单，在这么久可望而不可及的隐忍之后。现在 _威尔_ 想要了，而汉尼拔想满足他，于是一切突然变得如此简单，简单得能让人喜极而泣——如果他是容易将喜怒哀乐表达出来的人。然而他不是，他只能努力满足威尔，满足他一切要求。他荒疏了很多，而且这种事儿并不像骑自行车那样※5，但汉尼拔决心坚定，而威尔显然乐于指使，于是他们还是能够搞定。

不知何时威尔的话语渐渐消声，变成了无意义的音节，双手也落到床上、拧绞起床单。但彼时汉尼拔已经明白了他大部分喜好，于是没有引导也不影响继续了。就这样，威尔填满了他的口腔，他的双手，以及所有其他感官，他如溺水一样挣扎着呼吸。但这种感觉也许很棒。也许呼吸并没有那么重要。也许汉尼拔的讣告将会列举他所有的杰作与罪行，并以此结束： _他死于给一个几周前试图杀死他的男人口交，死因是窒息。_ 这死法也没什么丢人的，不过都进行到这一步了，汉尼拔拒绝在离开人世时还没看到威尔失去最后一丝自制力时是什么样子。

达到高潮时他唇间呢喃着汉尼拔的名字，一手半掩面庞，因为显然， _这会儿_ 威尔害羞了。汉尼拔愉悦地发现自己突然一点儿也不再想要吃掉威尔的心，甚至不想挪开。他只希望就这样将威尔拥在怀中，直到他不再躲藏，直到他记起除了汉尼拔的名字还能说什么。然后他会让他再忘掉，然后弄明白威尔失神时是不是总是这么腼腆，或者这只是面对新爱人时的初次表现。

他也许能拥有不可思议地幸运，找出疑惑的答案——这念头激励他爬回床上，在威尔身边伸展开身体。威尔发出一声甜美到让人心疼的声音，没有言辞，只是一声呻吟。他伸个懒腰，将自己像藤蔓一样缠在汉尼拔身上。就像他失落的一部分，想要记起自己拼到哪里最适合。

汉尼拔以为他们大概会就这样陷入梦乡，即便如此他也不会拒绝，然而威尔显然另有想法。他把自己挂在汉尼拔身上，就着最舒服的姿势从汉尼拔嘴唇上品尝自己的味道，一边爱抚夹在两人下腹间的汉尼拔仍然坚硬的阴茎。余韵中的威尔动作得温顺而倦怠、几近慵懒，缓慢挑逗的频率不是汉尼拔通常中意的方式，但这感觉太棒了，而且他早已箭在弦上，只用一点点刺激就追随威尔攀上高潮，紧紧抱着他颤抖。

看来汉尼拔如今的生活就是随着威尔坠下一座又一座悬崖。在清醒到能够再次思考之后，他觉得这样度过一生也挺美好。

也许有些事情还有待商讨。也许有……当然有。这一次到底意味着什么；还有下一次吗；以及如果有下一次、是不是能将战场转移到汉尼拔房间的大床上去。在弄清威尔想法的时候，还要询问他将润滑剂加入今后的购物清单是否冒昧；威尔从前有没有跟男人做过；他对这事儿有没有心理障碍；以及汉尼拔暂时还没考虑到的许多其他问题。

但威尔已经抱着汉尼拔的手臂躺在床上半睡半醒了，虽然汉尼拔通常并不是那种事后会倦倦睡去的类型，然而此刻他却分外期待起来。他仍然不能完全肯定到底怎么了、或者到底有没有下一次，那么既然威尔想要多依偎一会儿，汉尼拔才不会去做打破气氛的那个人。

他在威尔八爪鱼般的怀抱里调整到一个稍微舒服点的姿势，闭上眼睛，然后……就这样静静安顿下来。只要怀中这个不可思议的男人愿意，多久都行。他静静躺着，稳定而均匀地控制住自己的呼吸，希望能再久一点、越久越好。

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：  
> ※1：找不到权威翻译，自己乱翻一下，请凑合领会下精神= =  
> ※2：《小夜曲》是舒伯特最著名的独奏乐曲之一，采用德国诗人莱尔斯塔勃的诗篇谱写成，旋律浪漫而诗意。第一段首先是歌者对姑娘爱情的诚挚倾诉，后半段情绪转向激昂，由于没有得到心爱女子的回应，求爱者心中感受到了无限的煎熬与痛苦，然而仍然没有放弃希望，满怀憧憬。第二段的曲调与情绪更加跌宕起伏，让人如同身临其境。  
> ※3：You know, usually I'm on the other side of this. 这种语焉不详的话完全不知道该怎么翻啊啊啊啊。其实按我的理解就是“你知道我（通常）是直的/话说到这个地步还不懂一定要挑明吗_(:з」∠)_”  
> ※4：在某些传说中，吸血鬼没有得到屋主的邀约是不能跨进门槛的。  
> ※5：如果你会骑自行车，就算许多年没骑再有机会时身体记忆也不会忘记。


End file.
